wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Emma Malabuyo
Mountain View, California, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2016-2018, 2019-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Texas Dreams Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Kim Zmeskal-Burdette, Chris Burdette |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Injured - fractured tibiatibia}}Emma Malabuyo (born November 5 in Mountain View, CA) is an elite American gymnast. She is the 2017 U.S. Classic Junior Champion, and trains at Texas Dreams Gymnastics, under 1991 World All-Around Champion, Kim Zmeskal. Her favorite events are uneven bars and balance beam. Junior Career 2015 Malabuyo started off the season at the WOGA Classic, winning silver on balance beam in the junior division. At the American Classic, she won all-around and floor exercise bronze, and placed sixth on vault and bars and seventh on beam. At the U.S. Classic, she placed seventh on beam and floor, twelfth in the all-around, nineteenth on bars, and twenty-first on vault. She qualified to her first National Championships, placing seventh on beam, ninth on floor, twentieth in the all-around, twenty-first on vault, and twenty-sixth on bars. 2016 After several appearances at National Team training camps, Malabuyo was selected to the National Team and named to the junior team for the International Gymnix in early March.Gymnix There, she won team, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, and all-around bronze. Later that month, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning balance beam gold, and all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise bronze. In June, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning all-around silver, balance beam bronze, and placing fourth on vault, fifth on floor, and ninth on uneven bars. She went on to compete at the U.S. National Championships, but after underrotating her vault on day one, she scratched the rest of the competition. Despite this, she was still named to the National Team. 2017 Malabuyo returned to competition at the International Gymnix in March, winning team and vault gold and placing fourth in the all-around. In April, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, winning team and floor exercise gold, vault silver, and all-around bronze. Later that spring, she verbally committed to UCLA.UCLA In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning all-around and floor exercise gold, balance beam silver, and placing fourth on vault and sixth on bars. In August, she competed at the National Championships. She was in second place heading into day two, but a fall from the balance beam prevented her from moving up to first. She won gold on floor, silver in the all-around and on balance beam, bronze on vault, and placed fourth on beam. She went on to compete at the Japan Junior International, winning floor exercise gold, all-around and balance beam silver, and vault and uneven bars bronze. Senior Career 2018 Malabuyo made her senior debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy in April. USA did not send a full team, instead opting to send club gymnasts. Malabuyo won all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise gold. By late July, she was dealing with a back injury and only competed on two events at the U.S. Classic. She was slated to compete at her first senior Nationals in August, but withdrew after podium training to rest her back.back injury, Nationals withdrawal 2019 In February, Malabuyo took part in a National Team training camp, and was subsequently added back to the National Team and was selected to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy in March.National Team/ Jesolo There, she contributed to the team's gold medal finish, and additionally won silver on beam and floor, bronze in the all-around, and placed sixth on the uneven bars. She was set to compete at the U.S. Classic in July, but sustained a fractured tibia and withdrew.tibia Medal Count Floor Music 2015-2016 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTGOU8mDSjI main theme to Angry Birds as performed by the London Philharmonic Orchestra] 2017-2018 - "A La Lune" by Cirque du Soleil 2019 - “Moon River Cha Cha” by Henry Mancini/"Taka Takata" by The Cospishow References